The Slytherin Princess
by JilliWilli
Summary: Hermione discovers she is a pureblood witch. Quickly on a journey to Hogwarts her life changes forever. With Harry Potter as her enemy and Draco Malfoy as her crush, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fan fiction and is a dark Hermione story. This will be about her early years as a Slytherin Princess. Please review with any feedback you have. I will try to update twice a week. I am busy with school and sports but I will try. Enjoy!

P.S. I do not own anything. J. K. Rowling does.

"Hermione dear, please come to the kitchen. Your father and I have something important to speak with you about," Jean Granger called from the table to her daughter, Hermione. It was Hermione's eleventh birthday today. She was a very bright and independent young girl. She loved books and was a voracious reader.

"I'm coming Mum!" she shouted from up in her bedroom. She quickly raced down the stairs. "I'm not in trouble am I?" Hermione asked timidly. She looked innocent with her bushy brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"No darling you're not," Jean replied with a smile. "Your father and I have been meaning to talk to you about this for a while. Seeing as how it's your eleventh birthday we decided you were ready."

"Honey," her father, Tom, said as he looked at her sadly. "Have you ever done something you couldn't explain? Something out of the ordinary?"

"Promise I won't be in trouble Daddy," Hermione asked cautiously.

"I promise."

"Well one day in the library, there was a book I was looking for. I couldn't find it anywhere. I was about to give up when I noticed it right on the table next to me. It definitely wasn't there before. I thought I had just imagined the whole thing. Did I Daddy?"

"No sweetie. Look, here's the truth. I'm a wizard and your mum is a witch."

"But Mum's too pretty to be a witch!" Hermione pouted.

"A witch is not a hideous green skinned creature. A witch is simply a female with the ability to use magic."

"So you and Mum are magicians?"

"It's a little more complicated than that. See my dad, your grandpa, was a very powerful wizard. Some people followed him and thought he was a great man. Others thought what he was doing was evil. His name was Lord Voldemort. Granger isn't our real last name. It's Riddle. We decided to be the Grangers for your safety. Since you're the Dark Lord's granddaughter, some people might want to hurt you."

"So I'm actually Hermione Riddle? Not Granger?"

"Yes sweetie. Pretty soon you should be getting a letter from Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a special school for people like us. You need to pretend you are a muggleborn student." Tom said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"What's a muggle?" Hermione asked with interest.

"A muggle is a non-magical being. You have to pretend to be a witch from a muggle family."

"Do you have any questions, Honey?" her mother asked.

"I think I just want to go read and process it all," she replied.

"Of course Honey, take as much time as you need. We love you," her dad said with a warm smile.

"I love you guys too," Hermione replied as she walked slowly back upstairs.

'A witch,'she thought. 'That sure would explain some things, just how is it all possible! I wonder if I'll get a chance to meet friends at this Hogwarts place. I sure hope so. Mum and dad wouldn't lie to me, so it must all be real. I'm excited, and nervous. Dad said people might want to hurt me. Why? Just what did my grandfather do? Hopefully there will be a great big library at Hogwarts. I could read all about my Grandpa. Dad made him sound like a big deal.'

Hermione sat staring out her window and thinking for a long time. She came up with a list of questions for her parents. She hoped they had the answers. She sat staring out at the sunset. She decided she'd had a very long day and crawled into her big cozy bed. She started to drift into sleep.

That night she had a very restless sleep. She dreamt of what Hogwarts might be like. She also had very scary and disturbing dreams where snakes her and told her to follow her Grandpa. They told her to continue his great work. The snakes said that if she failed she would be severely punished.

She woke up abruptly. She quietly crawled out of bed and wiggled into her parents bed. She then fell into a quick, dreamless sleep.

A/N: So what do you think? Please review with feedback and tips. Let me know if you enjoy the story so far. I plan to update on Tuesday and Thursday. I have no idea how long this story will be but I do know it will cover Hermione's first year in Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to everyone for all the favorites, followers and reviews. To enchantedalice yes this will be a dark Hermione story. Here is chapter two. I will try to make the chapters a little bit longer. This story will only cover her first year but if you want me to do her other years I can. Enjoy!

The Grangers, or rather Riddles, ate in silence the next morning. Hermione couldn't get those snakes out of her head. Their creepy hissing voices and those long fangs haunted her.

"Mum, Dad, I have a question. What did grandpa do that would make people want to hurt me?" Hermione asked.

"Look, Honey, your grandpa wanted to rid the wizarding world of muggleborns. He thought they were tainting our magic. He thought they were a threat to us. One day he went to kill a little baby by the name of Harry Potter. Harry had been destined to kill the Dark Lord. When your grandpa fired the killing curse it rebounded on him. Harry is the same age as you," her dad said.

"Will Harry be at Hogwarts too?" Hermione asked her parents.

"Probably, his parents were both very talented," his mother replied.

"Am I allowed to tell anybody who I really am?" Hermione asked.

"No sweetie," her mother said. "Your safety is our first priority."

"Ok mum," Hermione replied sadly. Just as she finished her sentence a great barn owl swooped in. He was awfully quick and carried a large envelope.

"This must be your Hogwarts letter!" her mum practically screamed. Hermione grabbed the letter and tore it open.

'Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

It has come to our attention that you are a Middleboro witch. You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please board the train at platform 9 3/4 at 9 am on Saturday the 25th. The entrance is through a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. Here is a list of supplies needed for first year students.

Sincerely,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore'

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed. This sounds amazing! I will miss you guys! Where do I buy all my supplies? What train station is it? Do I get an owl? Or maybe a cat?"

"Calm down honey," her mum said with a smile. "You still have another few weeks until you leave. For now let's plan on what to do about your supplies. We will go to a magical street called Diagon Alley. There will be all sorts of interesting sites to see. We will all have to pretend we have no idea what's going on because are supposed to be muggles," her mother said.

"When can we go? Soon?" Hermione pleaded.

"Your mum and I will talk about it," her dad replied. "We will let you know when we have come to a decision. Why don't you go for a walk or go upstairs and read.

"Ok dad," Hermione said with a smile. "I guess I will take a walk." Hermione bounded out the front door and hopped onto the sidewalk. She started walking to her favorite place, the library.

Hermione had loved the library, even as a little girl. She remembers her favorite stories were always the tragedies. She loved reading about all of the drama. She always liked bookshops in medieval times. Kings, queens, jesters, knights in shining armor.

Hermione had always dreamed she would one day find her knight in shining armor. Hermione dreamed of love and romance. Of movie dates and picnics in the park. Hermione hoped one day, she would find true love.

Hermione sat in the library a while, rereading her favorite story. The one where the lowly peasant girl falls for the Prince. She sat a long time, reading and thinking. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was nearly lunch time. She rushed back home, eager to see if her parents had come to a decision.

"Hermione, you're home!" her dad called.

"Yes I went down and visited the library," she replied calmly, not wanting her eagerness to leak out.

"Well you must have been reading because you were gone a while."

"Yeah, just hoping to pass time."

"Well your father and I have made a decision," Jean said with a smile. "We have decided that we will get up early tomorrow and go visit Diagon Alley."

"Yay!" Hermione squealed. "Thank you thank you thank you! You're the best parents ever, I'm so excited! I can't wait!" Hermione smiled widely and hugged her parents. She hoped the rest of the day would fly by. She eagerly went to bed early but couldn't sleep out of excitement. She couldn't wait until the next day!

A/N: Please read, review, follow and favorite. Tell me what you like and dislike. I have decided to update on Saturdays as well.


End file.
